Blue, TJ, and Cherry Coke
by L'il Senzu
Summary: this is the latest chapter 46 of Blu...Hil... just posted under a diff authors name.


Hey…this is Lillia here. I'm using my girlfriend Di's username to post this because I can't upload anything for awhile on account of the administrators being mad at me. Which is why Blueberry Hill is gone. They took it down because they claim I broke the rules… however, I don't know what rules they're talking about. I believe that it might have had something to do with me answering reviews…which is the stupidest thing I have ever heard. Once I started getting over 15 reviews per chapter, I didn't even like responding to them that much because it was such a hassle…but I did because I love my reviewers and I thought it was the gracious and considerate thing to do… but I guess doesn't like that, for some unknown reason. So…sorry, from now on, I wont be answering reviews. …I answer reviews in my other story as well though and so far that's still up. I cant believe this is the reason…but I can't think of anything else. Stupid shit man. So because I feel that my story was incorrectly or idiotically trashed, I'm reposting it under Di's SN. …only the last chapter for now though. I don't have the 1st thirty…I fear they're gone forever bc they were deleted when my old computer crashed.

Anyways, here's the last chapter I uploaded. I'm sorry about this…the long wait, the story disappearing, everything. I hope this works out.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders and I NEVER CLAIMED TO. EVER. The title Blueberry Hill is based off of a song that I do NOT own.

Soda's Wrath and Blue vs. Joey

When we got to the hospital, we found that Joyce was there. She smiled and said hello to me, before her expression changed and she grabbed Blue by the arm and pulled her out into hall. I couldn't understand her, but I could hear her yelling.

I went and talked to Cherry Coke for a while, who let me in on all the cruel acts the evil hospital people had done since I left. She really hated doctors.

After a few minutes, Blue came back in, red faced. Joyce wasn't with her. Cherry Coke grinned when she saw her sister, and didn't even notice or maybe just didn't acknowledge that her mom had left without saying goodbye.

We stayed at the hospital for about an hour and a half. T.J. came a little before we left. He went straight to the squirt, and didn't say a word to Blue or even look at her. Blue seemed upset by this, but since Squirt had someone else to keep her company, we could leave.

We grabbed some lunch at the Dingo on the way home. Getting a drink from the fridge, Blue looked around the kitchen.

"Damn Curtis, this place is getting close to mine." She joked.

I laughed, before "Oh shit, I'm supposed to clean today." I jumped up from the couch and went into the kitchen. I had to do the dishes, I knew that…and remembering the fifty cents I knew that I had to clean Soda's half, and come to think of it, Dar had told me to clean my half today too. What else did I have to do? I thought for a few minutes, before Soda's words drifted back into my head. Damn it, I also had to mop.

I smiled over at Blue. "Blueberry…feel like doing me a favor?" I asked.

She looked at me suspiciously. "No…but what?"

I kept up my smile. "You can either mop or do dishes."

She rolled her eyes, but shrugged. "Fine…I guess I do owe you. I'll…do dishes."

I grinned and leaning forward quickly, I kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks. I gotta clean my room." I said, going to my room. It wasn't until I was in there that I realized what I'd done… that was a really weird thing to do. I thought absently. Oh well, I thought, starting on Soda's half first.

We finished all my chores with some time to spare. I thought that Soda had said someone was coming home at seven, and that probably meant Darry. We were done by five, and it only took that long because Soda's half was a disaster.

Soda came in about then, with Tara. She sat down on the couch, while Soda went to the kitchen. A few minutes later, he appeared in the doorway.

"Uh, Ponyboy?" he beckoned me into the kitchen.

"Yeah?"

"Did Two-Bit come over today?" he asked, I could tell he was upset about something.

"Yeah…"

"Did he eat that cake in the fridge?" he said, forcing his voice to stay even.

I bit my lip. "…yeah."

He took a breath and I could tell he was angry, but Soda isn't the type to show it much. "Ponyboy, I told you that that cake was for Tara." He said, his voice raised a notch and a bit more intense than usual.

I bit my lip…had he told me that? I hadn't really been listening that morning, so I guess I hadn't heard that part. I looked up at him. "I'm sorry Soda…what was it for?" I asked softly.

He ran a hand through his hair, sighing. "Her birthday…jeez, Pony, now what am I gonna do?"

I stared at my feet, guilt rippling up and down my spine, like a hot wave. He baked her a cake for her birthday? That was sweet… not that hard to do, since he always makes cake, but to a girl that doesn't know that, it seemed really sweet. "I'm really sorry, Soda. I was half asleep when you told me this morning, I didn't hear the cake part." I emphasized the apology. I felt like shit.

"Glory, I can't believe this. I told her I made her something, why can't you ever listen to me, Pony!" he snapped…it was one of the closest times he ever got to actually hollering at me. He stopped and looked down at me for a second before sighing again. "It's okay, Ponyboy. Its part Two-Bit's fault too… I mean, jeez, the cake had 'Happy Birthday Tara' written on it, even he should've noticed that."

I nodded dumbly. "What are you gonna do?"

He was silent for a moment. "I guess I could just explain what happened….or better yet, you can go explain what happened."

I agreed. I didn't exactly have a right to complain.

Tara took it really well. She was so happy that Soda had gone to that much trouble over her, she didn't even really care that she didn't actually get the cake. Actually, she thought it all was a little funny, and it was even funnier that Soda was so upset over it. He promised to make her another cake tomorrow, but she insisted that she didn't need one. By the time the conversation was over, Soda was in a great mood again. Before he went to drop her off, he told me not to worry about it and he was sorry he had lost his temper. That Tara really is a nice girl.

Cherry Coke got out of the hospital the next day. A few days later, she was back to her old self. I had been surprised at how quickly the squirt got over getting hit by a car, but Blue hadn't been.

"Coca is one tough kid…she has to be. You'd be surprised how much a six year old can handle." She had said when I had made a comment. I believed it, but it was a little sad.

After the squirt got out, things went back to normal pretty much. Although, that next week at school was a little interesting.

Joey was waiting at my locker in the morning. I hesitated when I saw her…I had no idea what our relationship was. Before, it hadn't mattered but now that Blue was back in the picture, I wasn't sure where we stood.

I eventually got to my locker. She smiled when she saw me.

"Hey Ponyboy. I was wondering…I'm having a little trouble with the plant section in science and I know I'm going to fail the test this Friday if I don't figure it out, so…" she trailed off slowly, and, following her eyes, I looked behind me just as I felt a hand touch my shoulder.

"There you are, Pony." Blue said. Then she seemed to just notice Joey. "Oh hi. Did I interrupt something?" she asked, her voice faking innocence.

Joey stared at Blue for a second, before shaking her head slowly. "No…no I was just…" she stammered slowly.

"She was just asking me for some help on science." I filled in helpfully. Joey nodded. "You just let me know when you're free, Jo, and I can come over." I turned back to Joey.

"He's busy, today though." Blue interjected. I noticed that her hand had yet to leave my shoulder, and in fact the slight touch of the fingers had somehow turned into her whole palm resting near the back of my neck. It was a strange contact because Blue didn't usually touch people unless she was playing around or fighting.

Joey nodded slowly. "Okay, that's fine…how about tomorrow after school then?"

"That's fine." I said quickly, before Blue could say anything.

"Alright then, we'll catch you later, Jojo." Blue said dismissively.

"Its Joey actually, and…I'll see you at lunch, Ponyboy?"

"I don't think so, we're going to the Dingo for lunch… You wouldn't want to come with us, would you, Jo-Jo?" Blue said, making it clear that she wasn't making an invitation.

Joey unconsciously chewed her bottom lip. "Um…no, I can't…I'm not allowed to go anywhere at lunch."

Blue looked Joey up and down for a second. "How old are you?"

"Fifteen."

Blue laughed. "And you're not allowed to leave the school? Jesus, tell the folks to cut the cord. Do they dress you too?"

I glared at her. "Knock it off, Blue." Blue promptly stopped laughing, and shot me an icy glare.

Joey's eyes cooled. "No, I dress myself…but from the looks of it, I'd guess that you get dressed by a street bum."

I stared at her in surprise for a moment before I heard Blue's knuckles crack and realized she was making a fist. I quickly set a hand on her arm.

That didn't stop her from talking though. "You guessed wrong, your dad has never dressed me." She quipped.

Joey's gaze hardened. "If my dad is a bum, I can't even imagine what your dad is. In prison probably."

I jumped between them, stopping Blue from remodeling Joey's face. Blue tried to shove me away, but I stayed put. "Don't you fucking talk about my dad, you wannabe-soc!" she snarled over my shoulder.

Joey took a step back, fear evident in her eyes, but she wasn't done. "Better a wannabe-soc than some white-trash greaser!"

Blue stopped trying to shove me away, and I froze. Without her trying to kill Joey, I was able to step back a little, and I watched the both of them. Blue glanced at me and then glared at Joey.

"Yeah, I am a greaser. And yeah, I guess I am white-trash. But you know what Jo-Jo, Pony's a greaser too. You just insulted him too."

Joey opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

Blue sneered at her. "What, didn't you know that?"

Joey gave me a brief pleading look, but I was struggling too hard with the situation to respond.

At my silence, Joey withdrew, mumbling something about being late for class and going down the hall.

Blue glared at her before turning to face me. "Did you do that geometry study guide?" she asked.

I stared at her, shocked, before snapping, "Don't you dare act like nothing happened. What the hell was that, Blue?"

She shrugged carelessly. "That was nothing, just a little argument…and damn is that priss lucky that I didn't knock her teeth out. If you weren't here she'd be nursing a broken face."

I glared at her. "That was not nothing. What was wrong with you?" I demanded.

Her gaze cooled. "Wrong with me? Where the hell were you? You should be asking what the hell was wrong with her. She was the one who called us white trash."

"Called _you_ white trash." I corrected.

"You live only a couple blocks from me, Curtis. If I'm trash, you are too. Did hanging out with that blue-eyed priss make you forget who you are. You're a greaser. At least I ain't ashamed of it."

"I ain't ashamed of it." I growled, before sighing. "She wouldn't have said anything if you hadn't ticked her off. Honestly, Blue, what was wrong with you? I've never seen you so ready for a fight, before. You came up looking to start trouble."

She shrugged again. "What do you mean, Curtis? I was my usual, charming self. Jo-Jo just isn't used to me."

I rolled my eyes. "Her name is Joey, and the fuck you were."

"Joey, Jo-Jo, what's the difference? Okay, so maybe I did give her a bit of a hard time, but she's the one who pissed me off. She shouldn't have mentioned my dad."

"You brought her dad into it first." I remind her.

"…Okay, I guess I did, but only because she was making me mad. I just don't like that girl." She said slowly.

"You don't even know her. All you knew was that she was talking to me…oh, was that it? I can have other friends besides you, you know."

Blue laughed. "You think that was all because of you? Come on, Curtis, I'm not some jealous dingbat. I just don't like that girl. She's in our English class, so I do know her. Prissy chicks like that just bother me…pet peeve or something."

I nodded, but I couldn't help the smile that I was struggling to stifle. Blue had been jealous. I could tell just from her response. Had she not been, she would have probably been sarcastic and joking about it. I couldn't help wondering if it was because it was obvious a girl kinda liked me or if it was because a girl like Joey kinda liked me. I knew it wasn't just because Joey was my friend, because Blue never minded me being friends with any guys. It had to be because Joey was a girl.

I had to try even harder to hide my smug smile as we went to class.

I didn't see Joey outside of class the rest of that day. I was cooled off simply by the knowledge that Blue was jealous and Blue wasn't holding any grudge, so we acted like the morning episode hadn't happened.

The next day after English, Joey dropped a note on my desk on her way out. I immediately picked it up and read it to myself.

_Ponyboy, _

_If you can still help me with science, meet me by the front doors after school today and we'll go to my house. If you can't, I understand. _

_Joey_

Right before school ended, I let Blue know that I wasn't walking home with her and why. I didn't get any trouble about it aside from her rolling her eyes before she shrugged, said alright and left. I could tell she wasn't upset so much as annoyed, so it was fine.

I met Joey right at the door. We walked to her house in almost complete silence only interrupted by the occasional formal conversation. Because her mom was home I had to have a few minutes of polite conversation with her, during which I was sure she was sizing me up. I have no idea whether I measured up or not, but she smiled at me at the end, set out a snack and said that we were to work in the kitchen, and I heard her say quietly to Joey that I was not allowed to go into her room under any circumstance. I wasn't offended because I had a feeling this was more to do with the fact that I was a boy than the fact that I was a greaser.

Joey and I worked for a couple hours, our conversation only straying from the assignment once or twice. It was very awkward, and I could tell that she felt the same, so we both tried to just focus on the work. By the end, she was really getting it, but I could feel the stress in our relationship.

"Pony?"

"yeah?" I asked, looking up from the book.

"Um…about what I said yesterday…I want you to know that I'm really sorry. I didn't mean-"

"It's okay." I interrupted her.

She reddened. "No… I mean, I am sorry about that Pony. She just got me so angry, I just forgot that…" she trailed off.

"Forgot what? That I'm a greaser?" I asked quietly.

She shook her head. "Oh no Pony, you're not-"

I interrupted her again. "But I am, Joey. I am a greaser… I mean, I'm Ponyboy, and I haven't been pretending to be someone else while hanging out with you. I'm a greaser, but I'm not just a greaser. That's just my social standing, not all of who I am… and that's not all of who Blue is either."

She stared at me for a long time and I couldn't identify her face, but then she turned back to science. Shortly after that I said that I thought she had it pretty good and I left.

I really hoped that she and I could still be friends after this. I thought so, I figured it would be fine so long as Joey and Blue didn't have another face to face encounter.

Okay, that's it for now… I don't like it. Ah well…this is the point where I would normally answer reviews… but Tensleep brought to my attention that the fact that I am considerate and take the time to personally answer reviews could actually be the reason my story was removed… so, again, I'm not going to answer reviews anymore. I DO NOT UNDERSTAND IT. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ANSWERING MY REVIEWERS? THEY HAVE A FREAKING REPLY BUTTON WHEN I GET THE EMAILED VERSIONS!

Sorry…I'm a little pissed about all of this. Well… thank you, everyone. God that feels impersonal.

but until I find out whether that's the reason my story was removed or not I can't do that, sorry.

anyways… I really am super, super sorry for the long period without an update. Honestly, its hard for me to write more on this because I started this when I was 15. I'm almost 18 now. I've changed. Blue isn't the kind of character I would create, now. Therefore, I don't remember how to write her and I don't really like to. However, because of you, my reviewers, I AM going to finish this fic. I really am. Somehow. It will take me awhile…if only I could remember how my brain was working 3 years ago. And if only I got the kind of enjoyment out of this fic that I used to...its becoming a chore to write this now. I'm interested in different things, and my creativity and writing has changed. I'm more into supernatural, slash, and original fiction now. Anyways, thanks to all my readers who are sticking with me. I know what my old self was planning for this fic, I hope I can bring it to you.

Yes, you can still review. It'll just go to Di's thing instead of mine…which is fine. Anyways, if you have ANY IDEA why my fic got trashed, PLEASE EMAIL ME. Or if you have, for some odd reason, a copy of my first 30 chapters, PLEASE EMAIL ME.

Lillia


End file.
